Celos
by MiriAnzu
Summary: [RESUBIDO] [LEER SINOPSIS] Fic subido originalmente para la semana Korrasami. Día 3-Celos (incluye algo de celos Bopal) Una fiesta, 2 parejas y varias chicas menores pueden provocar que lo peor de Asami y Opal surja


**Celos.**

Bolin y Opal tenían la costumbre de siempre invitar a Korra y Asami en citas dobles, algunas terminaban en alguna discusión tonta entre Korra y Bolin sobre qué equipo de probending era mejor, o que platillo en Narook era el más delicioso, pero como siempre ambos terminaban riendo y abrazados. Situación que nunca molesto ni a Asami ni a Opal, ellas sabían que nunca debería temer que Bolin y Korra se enamoraran entre ellos o de alguien más.

O eso parecía hasta aquel funesto día, Varrick estaba ofreciendo una fiesta no formal en su hogar en honor al éxito de su más reciente mover 'Nuktuk y el Avatar vs la dictadora cyborg" [1], por lo que había invitado a muchas personas importantes de Ciudad República y algunos miembros del club de fans de Nuktuk, en su mayoría chicas no mayores a los 18 años.

Bolin y Opal llegaron acompañados de Korra y Asami; Bolin había invitado a Mako, pero debido a su ahora ocupada vida de oficial no le fue posible acompañarlos, eso deprimía a Bolin pero Opal siempre estaba ahí para animar a su novio.

"Esta fiesta se ve genial" Bolin estaba emocionado "Y me encanta la decoración" Ahora su voz y su expresión ahora sonaban arrogantes, la decoración eran fotos de Nuktuk y el Avatar Zhu-Li [2] derrotando a la dictadora cyborg.

"¡Bienvenidos!" Varrick y Zhu-Li se acercaban a sus recién llegados invitados "Bolin, o debería decir Nuktuk, tus fans quieren verte, tomarse fotos, ya sabes 'Hacer la cosa'" Varrick tomaba a Bolin del cuello y con el otro brazo tomaba a Korra de igual forma "Y claro que también quieren conocer a la gran Avatar Korra, muchos de los fans de Nuktuk también lo son de ti, chica 'Hagamos la cosa'"

Varrick tomaba a los 2 y los llevaba hacía un cuarto lleno de invitados, mientras las respectivas parejas de los 3 que se alejaban solo veían la escena.

"Tendrán que perdonar a Iknik, siempre se pone entusiasta con este tipo de cosas" Zhu-Li miraba a Opal y Asami con una sonrisa para calmarlas.

"No se preocupe, señora Varrick[3], no pasa nada" Opal parecía estar tranquila a pesar de todo.

"Sí, Zhu-Li, no pasa nada" Asami contestaba, pero entonces notó algo en el rostro de Zhu-Li ¿Acaso estaba preocupada? "¿Pasa algo?" La joven CEO preguntaba, esa cara que puso Zhu-Li no le daba mucha confianza.

"Bueno, es sobre las fans que Iknik le quiere presenta a Bolin y al Avatar"

"¿Qué pasa con ellos?" Opal parecía confundida y preocupada.

"Es que casi todas son chicas muy jóvenes y algunas parecen tener una obsesión enfermiza con ambos"

"¿Enfermiza en que forma?" la joven Sato no entendía bien lo que Zhu-Li trataba de decirles.

"Creo que sería mejor que ustedes mismas lo vieran, síganme" La esposa de Varrick hacía una seña a las chicas para que la siguieran, adelantándose, mientras Asami y Opal la seguían confundidas.

Al entrar a la habitación donde Varrick había llevado a sus respectivas parejas, sus ojos no creían lo que veían, esa esa habitación había muchas chicas menores que ellas, con fotos de Nuktuk y de Korra, algunas usaban trajes como el de Nuktuk, pero en una versión femenina y por lo tanto algo atrevida, algunas chicas tenían muñecos de Korra o de Nuktuk, las chicas miraban boquiabiertas esto, ahora entendían lo que Zhu-Li trataba de decirles antes.

Asami y Opal comenzaban a caminar entre la multitud hasta que divisaron a Varrick.

"Varrick" Llamaba Asami a su socio de negocios.

"Ah, Asami ¿Qué pasa? ¿Disfrutando la fiesta? ¿Haciendo la cosa?" Preguntaba el sureño con una sonrisa.

"¿Dónde están Bolin y Korra?"

"Están con sus fans, creí que sería buena publicidad para ellos y para la mover que interactuaran con sus seguidores, además es una buena forma de socializar. Pero les diré dónde están por si quieren unirse" Varrick señalaba a un pequeño grupo de chicas que se encontraban alejadas y observando algo.

Asami y Opal caminaron en la dirección que Varrick les dio, al acercarse vieron a varias chicas tomando el brazo de Bolin o el de Korra, a lo que los chicos no parecían oponerse.

"Es tan genial conocer a Nuktuk" Decía una chica de cabello castaño y lentes que abrazaba a Bolin acariciando con su rostro el rostro de Bolin. La cara de Opal cambiaba a un color rojo diferente al de un sonrojo, estaba furiosa, como si quisiera usar aire control sobre las chicas que estaban rodeando a su novio y mandarlas a volar.

"Tranquila, Opal" Asami tomaba a la joven Bei Fong del brazo para calmarla.

"No dirías eso si vieras lo que le hacen a Korra en este momento" Opal hizo que Asami mirara en dirección de su novia.

Unas chicas comenzaban a tocar los bíceps y el abdomen de Korra.

"Eres muy fuerte, Avatar. Siempre creí que estos músculos eran una exageración en tus fotos, pero ya veo que no es así" Decía la joven de cabello negro que tocaba los bíceps del Avatar.

"Y su abdomen es igual, wow, es muy sexy" La joven que acariciaba el abdomen de Korra levantaba un poco la ropa del Avatar para poder ver y tocar mejor esta parte de su cuerpo, provocando en Korra un sonrojo, pero en Asami una furia que no podía esconder más.

"Y Nuktuk ¿Eres soltero?" Preguntaba la chica de lentes.

"Yo…este…." Bolin sonaba nervioso, no queriendo dar mucha información de su vida amorosa y evitarle futuros problemas a Opal con estas chicas, él ya sabía cómo era de tener fans de sus tiempos con 'Los Hurones de Fuego', así que sabía que cosas decir y cuáles no.

Pero por su parte Korra no parecía saber eso, en todo su tiempo como Avatar había sido más la gente que la odiaba que la gente que la admiraba, no sabía muy bien cómo lidiar con fans y menos chicas como estas.

"Estoy segura que el Avatar no tiene pareja, digo, ya sería noticia de ser así ¿No creen?" La chica que seguía acariciando el abdomen de Korra decía arrogantemente.

Asami y Opal no podían tolerar más esto, comenzaron a caminar furiosas hacía las chicas, pero entonces una voz las interrumpió.

"Chicas, bienvenidas al primer concurso de Industrias Globales Varrick división de movers" Era Varrick hablando desde un micrófono para llamar la atención de todos "Recordaran que cuando entraron el club de fans de Nuktuk y el Avatar Korra llenaron unos papeles con sus nombres y los metieron en esta caja" El sureño sacaba una caja llena de papeles, la caja tenía signos de interrogación dibujados por todas partes[4] "El concurso es fácil señoritas, yo sacare 2 nombres de la caja, la primera será la afortunada en tener un baile con Nuktuk, héroe del sur" Una luz alumbraba a Bolin, quien solo se limitaba a saludar nerviosamente "Y la segunda será una afortunada en bailar con el Avatar Korra una canción" Ahora la luz iluminaba a Korra, ella solo veía sorprendida la escena.

"No me dijiste que haríamos nada de esto" Korra susurraba a su amigo con una sonrisa para seguir disimulando.

"Ni yo sabía, créeme que de saberlo no hubiera venido" Bolin también susurraba con la misma sonrisa que Korra.

"Cuando salgamos de esta matare a Varrick"

"Yo me uniré, Korra" Le respondía Bolin aun fingiendo.

El CEO metía la mano en la caja, sacando el primer nombre que abrió y lo leyó por el micrófono "Nuestra ganadora del baile con Nuktuk es: Sun Fey" Al decir esto la chica de lentes de antes comenzó a gritar y saltar de alegría.

"Esa soy yo ¡Oh Nuktuk! Esto será perfecto" La joven tomaba a Bolin del brazo con una mirada de alegría enfermiza.

"Perfecto" Bolin respondía nervioso y con una falsa sonrisa.

"Y ahora veamos quien tendrá el honor de bailar con la heroína del mundo, la maestra de los 4 elementos, protectora de Ciudad Republica, puente entre los 2 mundos, el humano y el espiritual, la…."

"Córtalo, Iknik" Interrumpía Zhu-Li con una mirada de molestia.

"Está bien, mi amor" El sureño decía esto detrás del micrófono para que nadie escuchara. Metía la mano en la caja y sacaba otro nombre que leía al público "La ganadora de un baile con el Avatar Korra es…Tomomi Mori"

"Gané ¿No te alegra eso, Korra?" La chica que antes acariciaba el abdomen de Korra susurraba al oído del Avatar y subiendo sus manos al pecho de Korra "Sera muy interesante" Decía con voz seductora haciendo que Korra se sonrojara.

Asami y Opal no sabían que hacer, si interrumpían sería muy descortés de su parte, pero los celos las mataban ¿Celos? Asami nunca creyó llegar a sentir celos por Korra, ella sabía que el Avatar nunca haría algo como serle infiel o sucumbir ante la tentación de alguna niñita tonta como la que estaba con ella en ese momento. Pero ¿Qué tal si pasaba? ¿Qué tal si Korra se dejaba llevar por la tentación de una chica más joven? La imagen de Korra abrazando y besando a la chica que la seducía invadía la mente de Asami encelándola. Por su parte Opal también estaba celosa, aunque Bolin le había demostrado amor, incluso cuando él la traicionó al unirse a Kuvira, él demostró que su amor era mayor ayudándola a liberar a su familia, pero temía que su novio pudiera engañarla, era muy inocente a veces para darse cuenta de que alguien trataba de llevarlo a la cama, por eso la idea de que eso pasara la llenaba de rabia.

Las ganadoras llevaban a sus ídolos a la pista de baile, la chica de lentes comenzaba a bailar con Bolin de una manera brusca que hacía que el joven volara por todas partes, golpeándose un par de veces o chocando con otros. Por su parte la pareja de Korra era más directa, comenzaba a abrazar a Korra y con una mano comenzar a acariciar de nuevo el abdomen de la joven Avatar, provocando de nuevo un sonrojo.

"Eres adorable cuando te sonrojas" Tomomi comenzaba a subir sus dedos de forma seductora por el pecho de Korra hasta llegar a sus labios "Me gustan las chicas adorables"

"Yo….este…." Las palabras no salían de los labios de Korra, la joven trataba de separarse de su acompañante, sin éxito alguno, cuando lograba soltarse la otra la volvía a tomar.

"Oh Nuktuk, esto es perfecto" Sun recargaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Bolin.

"Perfecto para ti" Bolin susurraba para sí mismo demasiado molesto.

Opal ya no soportaba la escena, furiosa usó su aire control para arrojar una ráfaga que tiró a la chica al suelo, la joven Bei Fong caminó hacía Bolin tomándolo del brazo.

"Él es mi novio, y ninguna chica como tú lo maltratara ni me lo quitara. Y por cierto su nombre es Bolin, no Nuktuk" Opal y Bolin salían de la habitación hasta el jardín, ante la mirada de una asustada Sun, Bolin sonreía por ver a Opal así, y una parte de él pensaba que sus celos eran sexis.

"Pero que gente tan dramática ¿No crees, Korrita?" Tomomi se acercaba a Korra "Hagamos algo más divertido" Estaba a punto de besar a la joven Avatar.

Asami no aguantó más ver a su novia ser acechada así, se dirigió hacía Tomomi y la jaló de la ropa para que soltara a Korra.

"¡Deja a mi novia en paz!" La voz de Asami sonaba posesiva, mientras ponía su mano sobre el abdomen de Korra y con el otro brazo tomaba su cintura en señal de posesión también. Asami jalaba a Korra de la misma forma que Opal había tomado a Bolin antes. Ambas caminaron hacía el jardín donde Opal y Bolin se encontraban charlando.

"Lo siento mucho, Opal, tú sabes que tú eres mi chica ideal y nunca haría nada para lastimarte" Bolin sonaba realmente arrepentido mientras veía a Opal con esos ojitos de cachorrito que derretían a la maestra aire.

"Te perdono, Bolin, yo sé que no hiciste nada a propósito" Opal abrazaba a Bolin y el joven le regresaba el abrazo. Ambos caminaron hacía un balcón para ver las estrellas, y luego comenzar a besarse.

Por su parte Korra y Asami…

"Asami, yo sé que parecía que me estaba dejando seducir por esa chica, pero yo nunca te traicionaría, es solo que nunca me había pasado algo así, no sabía qué hacer" Korra sonaba realmente triste por lo ocurrido, la joven Sato sabía que su novia nunca haría algo así.

"Korra, eres muy inocente, yo lo sé, pero debiste hacer lo mismo que Bolin y tratar de alejarte desde el principio" Asami sonaba molesta, pero no tanto como antes.

"Lo sé, lo siento" Korra comenzaba a sonreír "La forma como pusiste a esa chica en su lugar fue genial"

"¿Tú crees?" Asami sonreía de igual forma

"Claro, aparte nunca creí ver a la gran Señorita Sato ponerse celosa de esa forma" Korra decía burlesca, pero de alguna forma complacida de saber que su novia lucharía por ella siempre.

"¿El todo poderoso Avatar se impresiona de mí? Debo sentirme halagada" Asami comenzaba a reír ya más tranquila por lo ocurrido.

"Asami, no debes encelarte nunca. Yo siempre te voy a amar hasta el día que tú dejes de amarme a mí"

"Eso nunca pasara, Korra. Yo te voy a amar toda mi vida" Asami abrazaba a su amada Avatar "Lo siento por los celos, es solo que temía que te enamoraras de una chica más joven y bonita que yo"

"¿Más bonita que tú? Solo hay alguien más hermosa que tú, y la ves cada mañana cuando te miras en el espejo" Korra bromeaba abrazando a Asami para luego darle un tierno beso en los labios "Yo te amo, Sami. No dudes de eso"

"Yo también te amo. Vayamos por Bolin y Opal y luego a Narook ¿Qué te parece?" La joven Sato tomaba la mano de Korra y sonreía.

"Suena perfecto"

Ambas chicas caminaban hacia la pareja que observaba las estrellas. Pasando con esto por sus primeros **celos.**

 **Notas del Autor:**

-De igual forma que el fic que subí antes, este ya estaba en mi cuenta, pero por varios motivos lo borre junto a los demás fics que tenía, y decidí subirlo de nuevo.

-Originalmente lo subí para la semana Korrasami.

-Le dedique este capítulo a AlexandraArcher la primer vez, gracias por siempre leer mis fics y comentar =D

[1] Para entender esta referencia pueden leer mi fic del día 2 "Beso Robado"

[2] De igual forma, para entender esto pueden leer mi fic del día 2.

[3] Como Varrick es el apellido de Iknik en realidad decidí que sería bueno que Zhu-Li lo tuviera.

[4]Esto es una referencia a Los Simpson, la misteriosa caja que el Señor Burns tiene y que hasta la fecha no sé qué contiene. Si alguien sabe dígamelos

-Muchas gracias por leer si lo hicieron la primera vez o esta vez.

-Si ya lo habían leído y quieren dejar de nuevo un review o un follow lo agradeceré mucho, y también si no lo habían leído antes.

-Si les gusto, y quieren y/o pueden compartan el fic se los agradecería mucho.


End file.
